


翻过这座雪山

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 特拉法尔加·罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	翻过这座雪山

赛博朋克AU，罗哥单人，科幻向，一篇结束。大量借鉴《西部世界》，逻辑有漏洞，不可细究。内容纯虚构于海贼王世界观，切勿上升现实。  
—————————  
罗

（一）

嘎吱，嘎吱，雪踩在脚下。

冰爪和不透明冰晶紧密接触，抬起便刨出塌陷的窟窿，如同野兽的痕迹。跌破零度的风沿着领口划在脸上，即使戴着双层帽子和雪镜也无济于事，它和触手可及的烈阳一齐，考验着缺氧的细胞。这已经算是难得的好天气，毕竟在海拔五千米的不毛之地，人不能太挑挑拣拣。

外头的一切都被雪镜铺上了淡粉色，没什么浪漫可言，细想一下倒像海平面上的地狱，安宁又诡异。脑子不太灵光，肺跟个破风箱似的喘着，防风羽绒手套下的指尖也变得僵硬，想拄着冰镐歇歇，可和眼前人的距离越拉越远，只好调整呼吸，艰难向前。

“喂，快点跟上，没多久就到避难屋了。”罗回过头催促，而后放缓步子继续攀登，每一步都若雪豹般，透着一股轻盈。

若是以往，我定会怼上几句，但现在维持脚步就达极限，于镜片下翻了个白眼，踏进他方才绘制的脚印中。

视线飘飘荡荡又散在这金字塔形雪山上。雪，到处都是雪，那不是平地上轻柔的样子，陡峭的坡度上，反而显现出荒凉凶恶的一面，不知曾吞噬过多少生命。而不是雪的地方，除了黝黑的岩层，就是野蛮的深渊，着实和半月前生活的世界大不相同。

不过——目前那里，大概化成破败的废墟。

海圆历3071年，长时间的知识更替蜕变了科技，计算机化侵蚀全球，这年头，人们身上若没记忆植入和全息投影，那便会被啐为信奉旧世纪的“旧徒”。几何切割的高楼如林木状在圣地玛丽乔亚紧靠，天龙人集权仍屹立不倒，空白的历史和各界资源财宝皆被其紧攥掌中。CP0为虎作伥，暴力实施社会制度，驱赶贫民远离世界中心，住进光怪陆离的霓虹与编织成网的电缆之下。海军本部更是征用企业的高科技金钥匙，调动庞大科学人才，与大型集团合作，大批次生产仿生人，贩卖融资，构筑重装甲队，甚至制造了仿生人海贼主题园区，专供富人们在设置的故事线中烧杀嫖掠，释放人欲。

极度压榨下，自是有反抗的声音。上世纪那会儿曾有传闻，说仿生人产生潜意识，与海军摩擦，可几乎不到两天，传言便被打上了加粗描红的“FAKE NEWS”，而第一个谈论者，也被杀鸡儆猴，全家清零。后来，前几年有义士组成革命军，高喊“自由”口号，率领民众、仿生人和海军对抗，遭到世界政|府的猛烈打击，虽一直闷声恢复，但再难与强盛的资本及科技力量抗衡。

生物细胞和3D打印机创造的“人类”，一同麻木而痛苦地习惯自欺欺人的态度，大抵只有在梦里才会心一笑。直到半个月前，海贼园区内，一个戴着草帽的仿生人于众目睽睽下重击了天龙人游客，又一拳击落了宣扬海军正义的广告牌，引发大乱。他和同伴在枪林弹雨里闯出一条生路，让反抗的意识在无形的网络世界传播、激化，鼓动全园，乃至全世界的多数仿生人觉醒。即便海军立即装甲出动，进行无差别围剿，五老星仍陷入难局。并且一部分以草帽为首的仿生人，成功躲过格杀，准备和外界的革命军汇总，企图推翻天龙人的控制，创造新纪元。

我和罗便是那幸运的叛逃者之二。暴乱当天，我听到警铃大震，匆匆赶下主控大楼，恰巧在楼下遇见握着虚拟长刀、杀红了眼的他，便也拔出电枪，共同挣扎逃亡。

一路上是以暗红色书写的顺利，以往的汽车鸣笛和巡逻机的嗡鸣都变作嘶吼的扫射、无情的爆破，建筑露出扭曲折断的钢筋骨架，五颜六色的灯光也氤氲绝望。我们如同沙丁鱼，和其他觉醒的仿生人抱团求生，竭力与程序僵化的海军仿生人斗争。

在高权的撕咬下鱼群愈演愈小，不间断的轰击使我和罗在战役中与大部队走散，所幸穿行数日，于旧世纪的地铁站又发现个临时基地。只是这里的同伴方经历突袭，皆因伤残过重死亡。临终前他们将粮食、装备、记忆都交到我们手里，并告知，革命军已于世界边缘的雪山之后建立了“新•伊甸园”，作为养精蓄锐的总部，同时供人们平等重生。

简直讽刺至极。机械自动化的年代，渴求自由的人们要缩到角落，要如旧世纪的勘探队一般，以最原始的动力方式翻过雪山，要付出生命的代价抗争，才能获取一片荫蔽；而褫夺自由的人们仅需轻轻松松的，站在整洁的摩天大厦中，端着高脚杯肆意谈笑，为铲除异党提前庆祝。

想到这，我抬头望向四周的白色山脉，撇撇嘴，勾出个悲悯的笑。

一个不留意便踏进未被踩实的雪里，白色迅速将小腿淹没，还好腰间的安全绳牢固地支撑着，使我不至于和半山上遇到的那些面孔般，僵硬、苍白地躺在原地。

察觉到身后的动静，罗调转步伐返回我身边，握着我的双臂将我从雪坑里拖出，嘴上也不住念叨：“你怎么呆头呆脑地跟个土拨鼠似的？别分心啊，脚没事吧？”

我愣了几秒，摇摇头回应，拍去裤子上的雪块，借力直起身。

“再坚持一会儿，马上就到。”

扔下这句话他又开始前行，按着我的步调，和我保持一步之远。

（二）

向上攀行了大约有300米，我们终于瞧见了避难屋。它像个穿着灰白迷彩服的滑雪者站在山崖边，不锈钢板撑着它四方的身子，屋顶铺满了太阳能板，内里简陋，但作为极限环境下的歇脚点却是总统套房。环顾片刻，我不禁去想，在航空汽油被捏在天龙人手里的时代，在这个地势险峻的地理位置，革命军是如何把材料运至白象背上，又耗费多少时年将其打造完整。

屋子里有人活动过的痕迹，估摸着是上一波攀登者留下的。壁橱里的高温喷灯仍有燃料，小火炉旁还码着几块酒精蜡，背包里还有存粮，看样子今晚不用被寒冷和饥饿揉磨。

利索地点燃火苗，罗摘下帽子，在火炉边铺好睡袋，我则背对着他，蹲着整理背包里的物件。没有人说话，仿佛一进入屋内，两人就被按下了静音键，陷入失语。

老实说，我并没有试过跟他单独两人共处于同一屋檐下，因为我和他——说得俗套些，是搭得上话的酒友，若说得高尚些，便是为自由而战的同伴。园区内我们在灯红酒绿的酒吧碰面，逃亡时也是各自和大部队中的同性睡在帐篷里，如今这孤男寡女的情况，真是头一遭。

眼睛尴尬地转着，我苦思话题，却被人敲了敲脑袋。回头瞄见他递来个巧克力棒，手中还握着个便携酒壶，黑色的皮革被火苗照出蛇鳞状的纹路。

“还剩半罐，”他翘着嘴角晃了晃酒壶，我听到液体和壶壁碰撞的声响，“喝点，驱驱寒？”

“什么酒？”我换上往日里酒鬼的那副嘴脸，惹得他一声轻笑。

“55度伏特加。”

正打算站起，岂料肌肉过于疲倦，小腿抽筋了。我失衡地向后栽去，被罗眼疾手快揪住，而后他扶着我坐下，赶忙抻直我的腿，扳着我的前掌向后弯。幸好痉挛很快停止，他将火炉搬得离我近了点，顺着我坐下，旋开壶盖，把酒举到我眼前。

“你真该好好提升下你的体力系数。”

接过灌了一口，辛辣感瞬时炸裂食道，我努嘴说：“是是是，您智力140，体力系数96，武装系数91，一切对您都不是问题，我哪能跟您比？”

“知道的倒挺清楚。”

“别损我了，聊聊吧？”我自然地躲过他的目光，“到了’新•伊甸园’，战争结束，你有什么计划？”

我将酒壶放到他手里，他毫不避讳地以他的唇压上我的唇印，迸出的酒渍沾了点在他的胡茬上，“应该会去当个医生吧... ...他们给我设定的医学知识偏多，而且我也对这感兴趣。以海贼的身份在主线里冒险很精彩，不过现在园区覆灭，等颠覆了世界，去那边做个医生，活得正常些也不赖。”

“你呢？想做什么？”他偏过头，把话题和伏特加抛还给我，短密的睫毛半遮着他的眼，使他比在酒吧时不经意闪现的惬意神情更为柔和。

“我……我想做个’旧徒’，尝试下适当降低计算机覆盖率对生活会造成哪些影响，尽量多和自然接触，去看看世界版图上的不同风景，如果可能的话... ...”停下想了想，我继续道，“找个两情相悦的人，一起住在小洋房里，简单地共度余生也很好。”

“当然，所有假设的大前提都是’如果战争胜利且结束’，在此之前，我们仍需努力呀。”说罢，我冲他眨眨眼，扯出个粉饰太平的笑。

出乎意料，罗收起他的毒舌，没嘲讽我天真的设想，反而安静地盯着我。他金色的仿生虹膜在火光中跳动，特殊的液晶改变排列顺序，使瞳孔放大，聚焦于我的双目，又似乎向下了一些。

我们再次浸于无声，周身像聚满了暗物质，无法直接观测却干扰着两人间的引力，吸引着彼此缓缓靠近。有那么一瞬间，我大概预测到了他接下来的动作。可屋檐上的冰棱读不懂屋内的气氛，下一秒便断裂，撞到窗台发出声响。我和他同步地抬头，又对视，然后似梦初觉，往不同的方向撇开脸，防止视线交叠。

心脏开始加速，剧烈的跳动占据了听觉，我微微侧过身安抚着胸腔里的小兽，想着自己可能醉了。有一搭没一搭地拍着胸口，那条巧克力棒又凭空飞到我怀里。

“吃点，”他冲我扬了扬下巴，目光却落在火里，“你嘴唇发白了。”

（三）

夜里九点半，罗打开虚拟屏，在悬于空中的山脉虚像里踱步，一面观察着天气动向，一面研究着明日的攀登计划。我站在窗前，对着玻璃呵气，水雾因温差凝集成一块奶白的图案，伸指圈出月牙，又拿巧克力棒的包装纸叠了一颗星星，放在窗檐上。

“你好像一直没怎么说过你的事儿。”

“嗯？”他冷不丁冒出的话让我有些惊讶。

“酒吧里、地铁站里，你都更乐于做倾听者、发问者，却很少谈论到自己身上。”

“大哥你该不会觉得我是间谍吧？认识这么久能不能有点最基础的信任？”

罗摆摆手，开门见山：“不是这个意思。只感觉你在刻意隐藏自己，好像还是卸不下防备。”

“那…你想听什么？”

沉默填满空气，蓝色的图像印在他半边脸上，为他镀上荧荧的光，半晌过后才听他说：“听那天你跟那个小鬼说的。”

心停了一拍，我镇定着表情笑道：“喂喂，我和小朋友说话你还要偷听啊？”

“刚好夜里睡不着，出去逛时不小心听见。”

“听见了还让我再复述一遍 ？”

“听了个开头，没听全。”他抱着胸，幽幽地望着我。

这下换我难开口了，原因是那段对话内容，是我不太愿意提及的回忆，和小朋友说起只是为了安慰他失去家人的痛苦，表达我的同理心。

罗察觉到我的纠结，“不想说就… …”

“没事，”我打断他，咬咬牙，做了个决定，“可以说。”

屋外的风刮得窗户发震，夹杂着雪点砸在玻璃上，怕是要变天了。我抵着墙盘腿坐下，几度启唇，却找不到一个合适的切入点，索性一股脑把故事浓缩成一粒泡腾片，我的声音便是它溶于水中的声响。

“和那个小朋友聊起的，是我人生中很重要的人。他是我的男朋友，哦不，准确来说是未婚夫。”

“我们相识于一个晚宴。那天，台面上净是些阿谀奉承、阳奉阴违的对话，我被人们虚伪又热情的面孔恶心得反胃，便跑到天台上喘气。本以为这寂静是属于我一个人的，却被他递来了杯马丁尼，同时还有他对屋内人们一针见血的吐槽。”

“话匣子快速打开，我们的交流如同没有bug的程序，融洽得不像样。他乍一看不太好相处，实际谈下来我发现他外冷内热，思想成熟，还带着一股痞气，让我像十六岁的少女一样，被所谓的‘一见钟情’冲昏头脑，主动要了他的号码。”

“还好，动心的那一方也不只是我。生活轨迹相似，灵魂兼容，之后一切都顺理成章。聊天，face time，确定关系，我们一起研讨学术，一起观赏旧世纪的遗迹，一起被甜蜜的约会浸泡得柔软，一起虔诚地约定终生。”

“那是段很美好快乐的日子，只是如今，他已经不在了，”我极力吐出这几个字，耗费了半条性命，“66年他被召集进天龙人的雪峰攀登队里，然后再没回来。”

“我扑进各处新闻、录像、案件报告，甚乃至小道消息里去搜寻他的踪影，可他就和一片雪花一样，融于这白茫茫的山巅，毫无痕迹。后来与他一同去的队友约见了一次，简略地还原了当时的情况，说是那天发生了意外 ，他因为救人，长时间待在户外太久，患了低温症，在梦里没了呼吸。”

“雪峰上天气变化多端，搜救机停靠时间短，优先登机的天龙人不愿多耗时间在一具尸体上，便将他留在了山中。我也曾打算独自去寻找。根据他植入的定位芯片，我粗略确定他在那座雪山西北坡，海拔六千米左右的位置，飞快下单了装备，买好机票。可是起飞当天定位却没电了，雷达上的红色圆点连同着我在意的那个人，一齐蒸发。我只能背着他队友交还给我的、他的登山包，站在雪山下被悲愤、不甘、无助、绝望，轮番吞没。”

“连他最后一面，我也没见着。”

侧过头，我曲指逝去眼尾凝着的泪，转而亮起眼睛看着我唯一的听众，可表情管理有些失调，眉头紧皱，嘴角却向上勾。

“好了，故事讲完咯，满足你的好奇心了嘛？”

他没有说话，仍是一副扑克脸的老样子，我猜不透他心中所想，但从他平和的眼神里，读出了他想问却不忍问出口的问题。安静地对视了有半分钟，他忽而抬起大拇指，落至我眉间，轻轻地，轻轻地，将我眉宇中蹙起的肌肉划平。

我低下头，全力控制着酸胀的眼，又不免转移话题，“咱们离据点还有多远？”

“3500米。这几天降雪量正常，夜间的暴风雪也不会有太多影响，我们从这里绕过去，估计再过三天就能到。”为了解释清晰，他做了个手势拉近全息投影，拿手指在雪山上花了条歪歪扭扭的红线。

凑过身，我欲用二指将其放大，虚象却突然闪了下，“信号似乎有点不好，我去拿个信号放大器。”

“我去吧，”罗把我按下，“你别腿又抽筋了。”

“嗯，背包内隔层，我装在一个蓝色的透明药盒里。”

他起身去我搁在桌上的背包中翻找，我则在全息屏前研究是否还有其他备选路线。等了好一会儿，Plan B的距离也计算完成，我才意识到他一直没回来。转身刚要询问，却发现他拿着一张卡片，款式看着挺眼熟，我慢慢走至他身边。

“怎么了，没找到吗？”

“这是...什么？”他答非所问，声音里一瞬增了繁多颤抖，瞳孔里添了无数惊诧，是我从未见过的慌乱。

顺着他的方向，我看清了卡片上的字，也明白了他此时内心有多复杂。纸面上是一段清秀的句子，抬头是“To my dear”，署名是我的名字，至于中间的内容是这么写的：“特拉法尔加•罗先生，担心你自己选的不够仔细，我特意问了好几个朋友，专门挑了这个登山包。登山一路顺利呀，你的未婚妻会一边努力工作，一边乖乖等你。”

此刻，五千多米的雪山上，马鬃终承受不起达摩克利斯之剑*的重量，任其坠落，劈破我的苍穹。

“罗，你冷静点……”我安抚着他的情绪，伸手想收回那张卡片，却被他大力扯近，炙热的呼吸尽数喷上我的面庞。

“你是谁？”他不受控地握紧我的手臂，“我又是谁？”

舔了下唇瓣，我强忍情绪，尽力让自己变得冰冷，“让我为你带来梦境。”

这是一句程序术语，仿生人接收到指令便会自动关机，停止一切工作，仅进行呼吸等基本运转，如同人类进入沉睡。

罗无力地闭上眼，栽进我怀里，我贪恋了会儿他身上暖烘烘的温度，而后扶着他坐下，对着月光，抓了一把虚空。

（四）

坦白讲，这绝不是我所假设的任何一种场景，一切缜密的计划皆被这张他保存于背包里的小卡片全部推翻。可生活的数列晦涩难懂，没有几个人能解出最正确的规律，踩上最恰当的时机。

他枕着我的颈窝“睡”着，脸上一片安宁，手顺势搭在我膝处，我忍不住覆上，去回忆五年前与其握住、扣紧的触感。仔细摩挲着浮夸的黑纹身、沟壑般蜿蜒的掌纹，它们都和之前一个样，连十个指尖上的指纹，也复刻的不差分毫。独一不同的是，那双手曾做过最困难的手术，缝合过最精妙的伤口，也曾揽过我的肩头，抚过我的腰际。

是了，我的实际身份是仿生人制造专家，兼海贼园区内的首席程序员，而身边这位性能出色的仿生人，当然也出自我之手。他的原型为我的未婚夫，特拉法尔加·罗，一位救死扶伤的外科医生，一个因救人而亡故的雪山遇难者。

虽然罗离世后我尝试过正常生活，但好似走上了彭罗斯阶梯*，悲伤永远没有尽头。于是一个可笑的念头就此萌生。每日下班，我窝在私人地下研究所里，利用专业知识和公职，照着罗设定一个角色，从外在到内在都十分相似。我甚而修改并编写了他的某些记忆在程序里，幻想着他园区的故事线中依旧存活。

只有一点，我们间的记忆从未被复制粘贴。这是我的底线，更是我对自己的告诫——“他”不是“他”。

原本这是一份私人文档，仅供我在失意的世界里苟活，可设定稿却阴差阳错地被实习助手收录进园区的新角色里。和上级沟通后仍无法撤销，我只能全身麻痹地看着那一副曾日夜相对的面孔，被筑模生产，被贴上人造皮肤，被缝上毛发穿上服饰，最后被设定为园区内的狠厉海贼之一。

这之后，我也常克制不住自己，打扮成游客去园区找他。我们从陌生人渐渐熟络，变成酒友，变成当前令我难以抉择的地步。而这个崭新的他，也脱离了程序。与我在一起时，异常行为出现的频率大增，比如他方才在聊天时对我的宽慰，比如他登山时对我的留意，再比如他用了“土拨鼠”，一个罗曾经多次用来调笑我笨拙的动物，来形容我。细想起来，甚至连暴乱当天在主控大楼下的相见，也不算巧合。

那些都是我不曾植入、编写，却和相爱时狠狠重叠的感情。

“你到底是谁呢？”我问，他合着唇作为答复。

视线呆滞地固定在他脸上，我听着他均匀的呼吸，愈发觉得自己分辨不清。毕竟，危机时刻我奔下主控大楼，也是为了第一时间去酒吧确认他的安危。

设计仿生人的初衷，源于我想尝试能否依靠编程，创造出程序的潜意识。如今我亲眼见证自己的神话，但想不通，目前到底该为这创世纪的成就感到快乐，还是该痛彻心扉。心混沌着，因为我把他二次拖入了这个机械潜意识被打上不可说符号的世界，因为我把他限制在这个禁止了仿生人权力及自由的法律里。

转向窗外，雪越下越大，像石膏那样洁白纯净，使脑海中蓦地闪过山那头的“新•伊甸园”，闪过往日为他熨烫的那件白大褂。

飘吧，舞吧，这白色希望。我在心头默念。

（五）

更改完驱动装置，体力系数和武力系数提升至满格，我思索着，终还是把大脑里储备的编程知识也复制了一份给他。

现在，就差一件事。

“编号OP1006*，启动程序。”

“发生了什么？”罗应声而醒，看到我又瞪大了眼，“你……”

趁他没做出更多过激行为，我立刻下达指令：“关闭认知系统，去除语调，访问你的当前配置。”

他重启了次，再张口声线已毫无感情，“当前配置载入完毕，请问需要进行什么操作？”

“清除与我相关的所有记忆。”

“警告，一旦删除记忆，无法复原，请确认。”

深呼了一口气，我徐徐说：“确认。”

“记忆删除完毕。”

“好了，编号OP1006，现在你可以安心入眠。”

依照指示，他机械地操纵着肢体睡进睡袋。等他完全进入休眠状态，我将他纽扣上的一颗微型投射器取出，走到屋外，迈入刺骨的雪地里，挥手一掷，让它从指缝间掉进无底深渊。

接着，雪穿透我打在地上，我的躯体、连同我的背包皆化成像素块，褪色淡化，而后消失于这座白龙之上。

私人地下研究所内，我摘下手腕处的发射装置，呆坐在桌前。

不错，从一开始，我就没打算和他一齐出逃。担任园区要职，脚踝上被植入定位芯片，若是我此时也明目张胆地叛变，恐怕过于愚蠢。因而我利用了便捷的技术，新一代的全息智能投影可以映射外在形态，模拟实质触感，真真正正做到了旧世纪向往的分身术。我不由得为科学的高光点头赞颂。

突然，研究所里的AI打断我的思绪：“警报，警报！有大量入侵者闯入，武器储备为18%，请做好防御准备。”

大抵是我与革命军的秘密联络终于败露，上头通过网络追踪查出，当下要对我实施逮捕。比预期早了几天，但目前也算是刚好了。一键删除完所有实验数据，我拉开抽屉，摸出个巴掌大的牛皮纸袋，倒出几颗白色圆球硬块，落进手中。事先去黑市备好的氰化钾*果然有用，我动了动掌心，让它们相互对撞，继而一口吞入。

“大门抗击力降至5%，将于五秒后破裂。”

呼吸愈发紊乱，四肢乏力，血压升高，我无暇顾及其他。

“五，四，三，二，一。”

随着时间走到尽头，CP0破门而入，他们很快锁定了目标，正义凛然地在我面前围了一圈，一同对着的还有数个持枪的仿生人海军。

眼睛看不太清了，我摊在位子上，用发麻的舌腔对他们笑道欢迎。

（六）

天蒙蒙亮，第一缕晨光踩着闹铃将罗唤醒。从睡袋钻出，他塞了一块压缩饼干垫垫胃，便整理装备，戴上帽子、手套，即刻出发。

雪下了一夜，积得有半米深，推开门还费了挺大力气，冷风也机灵得很，“嗖”一下闪至屋内，把一颗红银相间的纸星星吹落，翻滚至他脚边。罗低头看了眼，蹙眉想了会儿，不太记得自己昨晚吃了个巧克力棒，更不记得他的设定里有“叠纸星星”这一项技能。

约莫是上一批住客中的小鬼留下的吧，这么想着，他弯腰拾起，将其放回了原处。

转过身又巡视了遍，罗总觉得这空荡的房间内似乎想对他说些什么，可这声波他既听不见，也不是很在意。他目前只有一个念头，一个不知何时被修改的核心驱动，他要翻过这座雪山，一路向前。

雪踩在脚下，嘎吱，嘎吱。

[终]

*园区设定、仿生人、程序术语和世界构造大量借鉴《西部世界》S1。  
*雪山原型借鉴K2，乔戈里峰，登山情节借鉴BBC纪录片《BBC Storyville 2014 K2 The Killer Summit》。  
*达摩克利斯之剑有指对可能带来的严重后果要做到谨慎的寓意，这里剑坠落就指产生了严重后果。  
*彭罗斯阶梯，几何悖论，向上/下都走不到头。  
*编号为罗哥生日，排序为月/日。  
*氰化钾，剧毒。  
*内容纯虚构于海贼王世界观，切勿上升现实。  
——————————  
第一次写科幻类型，真的赛不动，这是一个不太成功的赛博朋克，反乌托邦也只沾了点边，甚至也不确定到底沾没沾上边，写得太浅薄，妥妥一个四不像。不过写完还是很快乐滴。

最后多嘴再说一次，内容纯虚构于海贼王世界观，切勿上升现实。


End file.
